


I love you

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, mention of my ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: You never forget the first "I love you"
Relationships: Dewey Riley/Gale Weathers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> It changes of chainshipping!  
> I'm thinking of writing a story with several chapters about them but I still need to think about it a lot.  
> But I'm sure I'll be talking about my ocs / fankids in the future !

With some evenings often comes a touch of sadness and longing.  
Tonight was one of those for Gale.  
A successful marriage, two children and a career that seemed to blossom again.  
Everything was fine, but the anniversary of the second wave of murders made her somewhat melancholy.  
All these years were difficult at times but in all the mess there were many memories that Gale cherished dearly.

One of them took place a few months after the college's murders.  
Dewey had been out of the hospital a few days ago, and the couple had decided to spend their last evening before they returned to Woodsboro at the movies after dining out.  
The night that followed was also romantic and not very restful.  
Dawn was fast approaching and Gale still couldn't sleep.  
With these last days of happiness unfortunately came fears and bad memories.  
Things were getting more and more official with Dewey and despite the joy, it terrified her somewhat as well.  
Besides her many one-night stands, she never really had a serious and long relationship during her adult life.  
All of these adventures had a purpose.  
Obtain informations to help her career and nothing more.  
With Dewey, everything was different.  
It had started like with all these other men, but what she got from this relationship was only love.  
A beautiful love that also scared her a little.  
For the first time in years, she felt real feelings for someone.  
She loved him and was loved in return.  
Beside her, Gale felt Dewey wake up slowly.  
The young woman then turned to face him.  
"Dewey ?  
\- Yeah ?" He replied in a sleepy voice.  
Gale hesitated for a few seconds and then said :  
"I love you."  
Her lover then smiled tenderly at her and kissed her before answering.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> About my ocs : https://artist-are-amazing.tumblr.com/post/624814596624138240/galewey-fankids


End file.
